


The First, and the Last

by Tellemaiyah



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i wrote this just now in like five minutes so please tell me if there are weird parts I missed, uhhhh I think that’s all there is to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellemaiyah/pseuds/Tellemaiyah
Summary: The first and last times she is asked to sing.Based on the fantastic fan arts by @/doodleladle on Instagram and @/eiarondo on Twitter! This is a very short fic, but it wouldn’t leave my head until I wrote it down. (；ω；)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	The First, and the Last

“Sing for me. Please, Annette?”

It was the first time she felt the blood rush to her face that way. The first time she felt her legs shake from the nerves and excitement. The first time she felt her heart pound that hard with the realization of what he meant to her. It was the first time she truly felt loved.

Their bond only deepened from that moment on. From simply sitting together at the dining table, to talking hours into the night, to finally a full blown love confession and an elated acceptance.

The war continued, but the joy from that moment remained in Annette’s chest, pushing her forward when it seemed all was lost. Soldiers died, and Annette would mourn, but the reminder of what was to come kept her from wallowing in despair. A future with him was a future worth protecting, so she did her duty gladly, and continued to strive for a lasting peace.

He would often ask her to sing. Once in the garden, when the sun was still only just visible above the horizon, and they walked together arm in arm. Once when they lay on her room’s floor, idly studying the battle plans, drowsy in the mid-day heat. Once as he stood over his fathers grave, unshed tears still plain in his eyes, illuminated by the fading light. She enjoyed singing to him, and could tell it comforted him to listen, so she told him she would gladly sing for him whenever he desired it.

“Sing for me. Please, Annette?”

It was the first time she felt the blood drain from her face that way. The first time she felt her legs shake from shock and terror. The first time she felt her heart pound that hard with the realization of how much he meant to her. It was the first time she truly felt fear.

He had asked, and she had promised, so she took a deep breath and haltingly sung the first note.

It was the last time she held his hand.

It was the last time he asked her to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> THEN BOOM: BYLETH WITH DIVINE PULSE
> 
> I have like fifty million wholesome wips of all my ships but my brain is stuck in angst and I can’t get out.


End file.
